


Only Skeleton Bones Remain

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Gen, Skeletons, Violence, just tyler thinkin abt his body i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler had always had a strange fascination with the human skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Skeleton Bones Remain

**Author's Note:**

> someone tell me they think abt this too?? also does anyone else get panic attacks from mosh pits but still go to concerts?? just wondering idk.
> 
> title from the 21p thing. italics will be fixed tomorrow.

Tyler had always had a strange fascination with the human skeleton. It was strange and beautiful, hidden beneath warm flesh and blood, often forgotten about, until he was shirtless and staring at the imprint of his ribs, his collarbones jutting out when he twisted his body the right way. He liked to run his hands down his back slowly, feeling each vertebrae catch under his calloused fingers tips, or feeling his jaw move as he opened and closed his mouth.

More than that, he liked to pull down his lower lip, revealing almost unnaturally pink-purple flesh, webs of red blood vessels, and the blue tinge to the area below his gum. His teeth looked so separate to the tender, damp, blood-filled flesh of his mouth. When he was like this, he could see the way his skeleton connected to his flesh, could imagine tearing them apart, releasing waterfalls of blood, messily severing all that was soft and weak and warm from all that was hard and strong and cool.

Of course, it would be incredibly painful, and would kill him, but it still lingered in his mind, an occasional thought he either tried to shake away or indulged with long minutes of staring at anywhere in his body where his bones were evident.

What he should perhaps be more worried about was how sometimes he would suddenly be overcame by the urge to go out and kill someone, to carve away at them until they were nothing but bones. He stopped himself thinking about it too much. He couldn't, would probably get a few steps in and then regret it, but find himself unable to bring his victim back to life, and then he would be arrested.

He wasn't going to kill anyone, wasn't going to rip himself apart, but he thought about it, dug his thumbs into his wrists to feel the way his radius and ulna moved, _for when you remove all the tricky-tricks, only skeleton bones remain._

**Author's Note:**

> wow ive been writing too many weird/gory/angsty fics lately. fluff will happen after ive finished my next couple aus.


End file.
